Everybody Hurts Sometimes
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Everybody has a bad day every now and then, and everybody knows what it feels like to be alone and on the outside sometimes...but when Kurt feels really alone, there is someone to prove him wrong now...  Fluffy Klaine one shot :D Possibly slightly OOC...


**Everybody Hurts…Sometimes…**

**A.N.:** Soo…I don't really have an excuse for this if I have to be honest...not other than the fact that I'm sitting at home alone feeling like shit for several reasons listening to positively depressing music and trying to find my way out of this funk…and the best way to do that is some Klaine h/c with a side of angst and a lot of fluff to express my feelings and get them to shut up :D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee there wouldn't be a hiatus and a lot more on screen Klaine action…and if I owned Darren or Chris…urm…yeah well anyways I don't so…

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in front of his vanity mirror staring at himself with a sigh. It was Friday, just past 7 pm and he was at home. Alone. His dad and Carole were out on a weekend trip, now that they no longer had to pay for Dalton they could finally do something to make up for their lost honeymoon.<p>

Finn was out with Rachel, doing whatever, Kurt really didn't want to know the details. Mercedes was on a date with Sam, officially now after they had confessed that they were together at the last Glee meeting of the year. Brittany was with Santana, and Kurt was pretty sure that these two were bound to stumble out of the closet together soon now. Puck was with Lauren, Quinn was visiting her daughter and Mike and Tina were nowhere to be found. Kurt had no idea what Artie was doing, but he figured that the boy was preparing for the Call of Duty battle that the boys had planned for the next evening.

Kurt was happy that all of his friends were happy, but if he had to be honest it also hurt him. When he was around them they still got along greatly and they obviously loved each other, but ever since he had transferred to Dalton they just had started living separate lives. And now that he had transferred back thing were only slowly going back to normal. And at times like this he felt like he just didn't belong anywhere. He didn't belong to the Warblers anymore, but he wasn't a part of New Directions like he had once been either. He was just alone.

Most of the time he didn't care, because he had Blaine. Blaine, who loved him and he loved more than anything else. Blaine who was his boyfriend. Blaine who had given him hope and courage. Blaine who had saved him, in more than one way. Blaine who was now out with his friends, leaving Kurt all by himself.

Kurt knew that he was being pathetic, he was still going to see Blaine the next day and he had already made plans with his New Di friends for the next week. Also, to be fair, Finn had invited him to the Call of Duty showdown of the boys, but Kurt had declined, because it wasn't really his idea of an ideal pastime.

But none of that helped making him feel better right at this moment that he was sitting at home alone, not knowing what to do with himself, other than sulking and listening to depressing music, unable to concentrate on any book or movie.

"…_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
>When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on<br>Well, everybody hurts sometimes…"_

Kurt frowned at his Ipod, because seriously, what with all those songs the shuffle was playing, was the thing trying to get him to kill himself? He sighed, flopping onto his bed backwards, closing his eyes, trying to shut about the feeling of abandonment that threatened to overwhelm him, even though logically he knew it was stupid.

He knew that Blaine loved him, because Blaine had told him, but a little voice in his head was nagging at him, telling him that that could hardly be true, because if Blaine had loved him he would have at least ask Kurt to come and hang out with him and the Warblers, seeing as Kurt knew them as well, especially since Blaine had known that Kurt would be all by himself.

Kurt groaned and shook his head at himself angrily, sitting up.

"This is pointless." he hissed.

He didn't have to stay at home and do nothing just because his friends and his boyfriend had chosen the exact same day to be busy with things and people more important to them than Kurt. The countertenor blinked at that thought. Now he was being overdramatic.

He headed over to his dresser and picked out a fabulous outfit, made up of tight black jeans, a simple white v neck shirt and a blue cardigan, paired with matching blue shoes and a black fedora with a blue band. Kurt was very pleased with himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, checking how well the outfit looked on him.

The weather was less than pleasant as he finally walked out of the house towards his Navigator around 8:30. It was dark, cold and foggy, and it was raining. Well more like drizzling at the moment.

He decided to drive over to the Breadsticks and see if maybe he could get a table and something to eat, refusing to feel bad for himself about having to go there alone. He checked his phone once more, no missed calls or unread messages, before he tossed it onto the passenger's seat as he stepped out of his car.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine knew that he should be having fun with his Warbler friends at their Harry Potter marathon, and well he did, just not really. Because his thoughts kept drifting off to the way Kurt had looked when he had told him that he couldn't come over that night because he already had plans, especially after Wes had alerted him to the fact that he could have just asked his favorite ex-Warbler to tag along.

Of course Kurt had waved it off with a smile, telling him that he was glad to have some extended alone time for skin care and other stuff that he had neglected recently, but something in his eyes had told Blaine that he was lying. Or should have, Blaine realized with a pang in his chest, because he had been so excited to spend time with the Warblers and his favorite movies that he hadn't noticed it until David had asked him why he hadn't brought Kurt.

He was checking his phone now for the umpteenth time that night, as his two best friends cornered him.

"Go call him" Wes said.

"I don't know who you're tal…" Blaine started.

"Oh Blainey-boy you've been glued to your phone all evening and you're absolutely no fun when you're worried and missing your endearing little spy." David interjected.

"He is all alone at home tonight. He wanted me to come over, but I blew him off, just like that. I didn't even ask him whether he wanted to come along or anything I just…I'm such a terrible boyfriend." Blaine admitted miserably.

"You're not…look…you're not a terrible boyfriend, otherwise you wouldn't be feeling like this." Wes told him softly.

"Yeah, Wes is right man. But just go call him now, for both of your sakes." David added in an unusual surge of seriousness.

"And ours, 'cause god help me you are terrible company when you're sulking." Wes muttered playfully, before the duo ushered off, leaving Blaine to decide what he was going to do.

Without much hesitation he dialed Kurt's number. He tried the Hudmel household first, but no one picked up, so he figured Kurt had found one of his friends to enjoy himself with, so he called Kurt's cell to ask him how he was doing. When his boyfriend didn't answer that either Blaine was starting to get nervous, texting him.

After 20 minutes there was still no answer, and Blaine, who knew that Kurt usually had his Iphone fixed to his hand was starting to be really worried. It just wasn't like the brunette to not answer his phone. Hell Kurt would wake up in the middle of the night at the suspicion of having gotten a text message to reply to.

Wes and David noticed the slightly panicked look on his face and came back over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Kurt isn't answering his phone or cell and he's not replying to my texts either."

"And now you're worried? Maybe he just turned it off or something."

"Guys it's Kurt we're talking about." Was all Blaine could reply.

"Yeah…right…" Wes conceded "so I guess you're leaving?"

"I…" Blaine looked around, unsure what he should do.

"Go find him." David encouraged "We'll be here for a while, we've just started 'The Chamber Of Secrets' yet so there's still a lot of movies to go. Just get Kurt and come back ok?"

"Thanks guys." Blaine said earnestly, grateful to have found such great friends.

"Yeah yeah just get lost." Wes joked lightly.

And so Blaine did.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It took him less than 40 minutes to get to Kurt's place. Luckily they had not been at Dalton, but at the place Blaine's parents had bought for him somewhere between Dalton and Lima, so he could stay there most of the time instead of coming home during most of the holidays.

The house was dark when he arrived and Blaine ran up to the door, frantically searching for the keys as no one answered the door, making him worry about what the dark and rainy night could have done to Kurt's mind.

"Kurt?" he yelled "Kurt?"

No answer. He mentally kicked himself for having been a dick as he realized that the house was empty. Kurt's Ipod was still playing, but other than that the house was quiet and empty. He walked back outside, noticing only now that the Navigator was gone.

He tried to think of places where Kurt would go and he decided to try the Breadsticks, so he jumped back into his car and headed off to find his boyfriend.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt had forgotten that this Friday was karaoke night at the Breadsticks, just like once every month, but he found that he didn't mind. And after a while of just sitting there, listening to people belting out everything from TV commercial songs, over Powerhouse 80's rock and Top 40 to Broadway, he decided to give it a go himself.

He decided upon a song and felt a little bad because he knew that the song was overdramatizing things, but he just decided that he didn't care because none of his friends were here to hear them. Neither was Blaine, so he would just sing what he felt like. Everyone stared up at him expectantly, some knowing him from things like his 'Lonely Hearts' thing, others just curious. No one seemed hateful.

So he just started to sing, pouring a lot of emotion into the lyrics, rather than making sure he hit every note perfectly.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
>Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real<br>Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
>Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say<em>

_I was left to cry there,  
>Waiting outside there<br>Grinning with a lost stare,  
>that's when I decided...<em>

_Why should I care ?  
>'Cause you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<br>You need to listen  
>I'm starting to trip<br>I'm losing my grip  
>And I'm in this thing alone<em>

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you  
>To take somebody's place<br>When you turn around can you recognize my face  
>You used to love me, you used to hug me<br>But that wasn't the case everything wasn't ok_

_I was left to cry there  
>Waiting outside there<br>Grinning with a lost stare  
>That's when I decided...<em>

_Why should I care  
>Cause you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone.<br>You need to listen  
>I'm starting to trip<br>I'm losing my grip  
>And I'm in this thing alone<em>

_Crying out loud  
>I'm crying out loud<br>Crying out loud  
>I'm crying out loud<em>

_Open your eyes  
>Open up wide<em>

_Why should I care  
>Cause you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone <em>

_Why should I care  
>Cause you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<em>

_Why should I care  
>If you don't care<br>Then I don't care  
>We're not going anywhere<em>

_Why should I care  
>Cause you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<em>

_Why should I care  
>If you don't care<br>Then I don't care  
>We're not going anywhere…<em>

Kurt ended the song, bowed to the applause and hurried back to his seat, not bothering to look at the people who eyed him pensively.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine had arrived at the restaurant just in time to hear Kurt's solo and it had almost broken his heart. He watched as the countertenor walked back to the table where he had obviously been sitting by himself all evening and his stomach clenched painfully. Kurt deserved so much better than spending Friday night all alone.

Blaine decided that he owed him one, so he made his way to the little makeshift stage, his eyes never leaving Kurt entirely. The raven took the mic, Kurt wasn't even looking at him, but he didn't care.

"Good evening." he started, noticing how Kurt tensed as he recognized his voice. "I want to sing something for someone special right now. Tonight I made a mistake, blowing off the most important person in my life to hang out with my friends. I know you're here baby, because I can see your beautiful eyes staring at me like I'm crazy and I know I deserve that, but, this song is for you and I'm really sorry."

_Friday night beneath the stars  
><em>_in a field behind your yard,  
><em>_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
><em>_And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
><em>_just listen to the crickets sing.  
><em>_Everything I need is right here by my side.  
><em>_And I know everything about you  
><em>_I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
><em>_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do.  
><em>_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
><em>_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
><em>_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl  
><em>_livin' in a crazy world.  
><em>_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
><em>_And I don't try to hide my tears.  
><em>_The secrets are my deepest fears.  
><em>_Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
><em>_And you know everything about me.  
><em>_You say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
><em>_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do.  
><em>_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
><em>_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
><em>_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else  
><em>_It's so hard to be myself.  
><em>_And only you can tell,_

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
><em>_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do.  
><em>_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
><em>_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
><em>

_And I'm only me  
><em>_Who I wanna be  
><em>_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
><em>_With you  
><em>_Uh huh  
><em>_Yeah_

Like Kurt Blaine gracefully accepted the applause, but when he saw that Kurt had disappeared he ran out after him, just to find a smiling Kurt leaning against his Mustang, which was parked next to Kurt's Navigator.

Blaine walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey." he said softly, leaning in to give Kurt a short kiss.

"Hey." Kurt replied after they pulled away. "So…what brought you here?" he asked sounding somewhat insecure, which hurt Blaine more than he'd like to admit.

"Kurt…I was stupid…I was so excited about spending the night with my guys that I completely…" Blaine broke off guiltily, feeling the strong urge to hit his head against something solid repeatedly.

Kurt brought a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek.

"You didn't have to come here Blaine, I would have been fine for one night. I've been alone all my life, this one night wasn't gonna make a difference. I'm used to it by now." Kurt said and Blaine could tell that he was just putting on a brave face for his sake.

"Well tough…because you deserve so much better Kurt. You are an amazing person, even though sometimes I think you have a hard time believing it. And you're never gonna be alone again, because I'm here now, and you're not getting rid of me any time soon ok?"

"Thank you…likewise" Kurt replied, blushing furiously.

Blaine smiled at the adorableness that was his boyfriend.

"So baby, now that that's taken care of, what do you say about a Harry Potter marathon at my place, with the Warblers and maybe, just maybe a sleepover?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt carefully.

And the smile that lit up the younger boy's face at that question was worth the worry and the long drive and missing pretty much all of the 'Chamber of Secrets'.

"I'd love that." Kurt replied happily.

xxXxxXxxXxx

And sure enough, less than an hour and a message to Finn later, the boys made it to Blaine's place, just in time for the ending of the second movie, being greeted by the Warblers enthusiastically.

The two boys snuggled together on the couch and chattered with their friends while watching the movie, Blaine a lot more relaxed now that Kurt was by his side.

Not even halfway into the movie Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's chest, completely unbothered by the noise around him. Blaine just placed a soft kiss on his temple and continued absentmindedly running his hand over Kurt's chest in soothing circles, while glaring at Wes and David who were sitting across of them making gagging noises.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A lot later after the last two Warblers, namely Wes and David, decided to get going after the 4th movie, deciding that they'd finish their marathon on Sunday, Blaine stood in front of his boyfriend who was still asleep on the couch and smiled.

It had been nice to have Kurt over, and he was glad that Wes and David had been useful for the first time in their lives and made him do the right thing. He promised himself that he would ask Kurt right away the next time.

He scooped the slightly taller boy up in his arms and carried him upstairs into his bedroom, carefully placing him on the bed, trying not to wake him. But Kurt woke regardless, looking a little disorientated for a moment before his eyes settled on Blaine and he smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They kissed again before Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt and sighed contently.

"We have to get ready for bed, don't fall asleep." Kurt scolded and Blaine laughed.

That was so Kurt.

"Blaine…I don't have anything to wear, no toothbrush no nothing." Kurt suddenly panicked.

"Easy…you can just put on some of my clothes while I get you a toothbrush." Blaine replied.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Half an hour and a laughing fit at Kurt having a toothbrush at Blaine's house, the two of them were safely wrapped up in Blaine's bed, Kurt in Blaine's arms.

"This was a nice evening." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah…" Blaine agreed contently.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Kurt whispered softly, causing Blaine to jolt awake.

"Every time, baby. Nothing's fun without you around anymore. Wes and David practically kicked me out of my own house because I was sulking…or so they claimed." Blaine grinned.

"Remind me to buy these two goofs a bag of Redvines for your next Harry Potter night as thanks." Kurt chuckled.

"But Kuuuurt…" Blaine whined playfully "Redvines are miiinnnneee!"

They just talked for a little while longer before they fell asleep, both fully content with just being close to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So…this probably sucked, but I typed it up between 2 and 4 am, so I'll quite possibly have to wait until my brain wakes up again before I can judge it :D

However I hope you enjoyed it ;D

You can just let me know what you thought and just drop me a line *lessthan3*

Also if anyone who read this is also reading any of my other stories like 'All Or Nothing' or 'What Is And What Should Never Be' than I can tell you that I'm currently working on updates (well or the sequel) for those so they should be up soon :D

I do not own 'Everybody Hurts' by REM, 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne or 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift.

Thanks for reading,

Love, CITC


End file.
